


And Baby Makes Three

by corvuscarax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Omegaverse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuscarax/pseuds/corvuscarax
Summary: His fingers tremble as he taps away on his phone, opening a timer and setting it to alarm five minutes later.Five minutes from now and his entire world could turn upside down.If the test comes out as positive, that means there is a baby inside him.A baby. His and Seungcheol's baby.





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ray and I haven't written any fanfic in a long while but I slipped into the diamond life and fell in love with Jeongcheol!
> 
> Anyway, be warned that this fanfic is set in omegaverse and has mpreg in it. If that doesn't float your boat, you can leave this fic and read something else. If you're here for tooth rotting Jeongcheol fluff then please enjoy this story! :D

Jeonghan takes a deep breath before he places the pink little stick upside down on their bathroom sink. His fingers  tremble as he taps away on his phone, opening a timer and setting it to alarm five minutes later.  
  
_Five minutes._  
  
Five minutes from now and his entire world could turn upside down.  
  
He sits down on the toilet cover, his legs too shaky he's certain he'll collapse if he stands any longer. He closes his eyes and tries to swallow down the lump in his throat, his heart pounding away like there is no tomorrow.  
  
If the test comes out as positive, that means there is a baby inside him.  
  
A baby. _His and Seungcheol's_ baby.

_“I want at least three children.”_ He remembers his alpha saying once, about a month after they had gotten married. _“Or maybe four! Three boys and one girl! She’ll be our little princess!”_

“ _You think we can handle four kids?”_

_“Of course we can! We did take care of our eleven friends. I’m sure we can handle four.”_  He then smiled and whispered into Jeonghan’s ear. _“I can’t wait to start a family with you.”_

Despite the anxiety that Jeonghan feels, the corners of his lips tug up to form a small smile as his hand comes to rest on his lower abdomen. He could feel tears well up at the corners of his eyes and he takes another deep breath to steady himself.

* * *

Five days ago, the twenty-six year old omega had started to feel very sick.

He would be awake at early hours - which was unusual of him for he had a sloth-like personality. Seungcheol would notice him hurrying to their bathroom, hand clamped over his mouth before hunching over their toilet bowl.

His husband would be next to him in a heartbeat, rubbing circles on his back and brushing strands of hair away from his face as he spilled out the contents of the dinner they had the night before. He’d only leave his side just to get him some water and even after that, he’d help him clean himself up too.  
  
"Hannie, should I take you to the hospital?” Seungcheol had asked on the third day that it happened.

“Don’t worry Cheol.” He assured him. “It's probably just a stomach bug.”  
  
It wasn't until the fourth day that Jeonghan realized that it wasn't just a stomach bug. On that day, Seungcheol told him not to go to work and stay at home instead. He agreed, knowing it was best not to argue with his husband. Plus, he felt like the floor would collapse under him everytime he walked.

While Seungcheol was out for work, Jeonghan spent the entire day sleeping. He tried to eat a bit during meals to make sure his stomach wasn’t empty, but sometimes he found himself running to the bathroom once the smell of food hit his nose.

He had only woken up that afternoon when he felt fingers softly carding through his hair.

"Cheol?"  
  
"Hey.” He murmured, brushing his lips against his forehead. “Were you sleeping all day?”

Jeonghan nodded as he hummed in reply. He leaned towards Seungcheol as he continued to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“Did you eat?”  
  
"A bit. I didn't have the appetite to eat at all."  
  
"That's bad, Hannie." He frowned. “We’re going to the hospital this Saturday, alright?”

“Okay.”  
  
"You smell different." Seungcheol suddenly mentioned later that evening as he trailed kisses along his bond mark, his long lashes tickling his neck.  
  
Jeonghan laughed, arching his neck to give his husband more access. "What do you mean?"

"You smell sweeter somehow. I like it.” Seungcheol told him, scenting him again.

And at that moment, Jeonghan froze as his mother's words echoed in his head.  
  
_"Your father smelled it on me before I myself knew we were having you."_  
  
"You okay?" Seungcheol asked, snapping him back to reality.  
  
"F-fine." He stammered out.  
  
This morning, his suspicions grew stronger as he stared at the heat calendar on his desk.  
  
His heat was two weeks late.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jeonghan’s train of thoughts stop as his phone’s alarm goes off.

Knots in his stomach start to form as he stares at the pregnancy test on the sink. He had bought three of the most trusted brands on his visit to the convenience store earlier - just to be sure - and the test on the sink is only the first one he has tried.

Shakily, Jeonghan stands from the toilet seat cover. He turns off the alarm on his phone and he carefully takes the stick from the sink.

His heart is threatening to beat outside of his chest and all he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears.

_Breathe, Jeonghan._ He tells himself as he inhales and exhales. It doesn’t stop the sweating of his palms, but it does steady his heartbeat for a bit.

“On the count of three.” Jeonghan whispers, closing his eyes as he holds the stick upside down.

“One...”

“Two…”

“Three!” He faces the stick upwards.

Slowly, Jeonghan opens his eyes.

His eyes land on the pink little stick, and the tears that were on the brink of falling, finally roll down his cheeks. The smile on his face is so wide it reaches all the way up to his ears.

On the pregnancy test, there is a small plus sign.

* * *

Seungcheol arrives home later than usual. He had sent a text to his husband earlier when an accident happened on the road, causing him to be stuck in traffic.

He had spent the entire day worrying about his mate. The alpha knew Jeonghan hated being treated as one of those fragile and frail omegas, but he couldn’t help but worry about him.

This week had been particularly hard for him. He hates seeing Jeonghan like that, his skin paler and his body colder than usual. It pained him hearing Jeonghan shuffle to the bathroom every morning. He couldn’t wait for the doctor’s appointment tomorrow so they can figure out what Jeonghan’s sickness is. Deep inside his gut, he knows it isn’t just a stomach bug.

“I’m home!” Seungcheol announces when he enters the front door. He frowns when he only hears deafening silence in reply. “Jeonghannie?” He calls as he hangs his coat on the rack.

He sniffs the air, and relief washes over him when he smells his omega’s scent - a mix of roses and violets - and lately, Jeonghan seems to smell sweeter, as though his scent is mixed with vanilla. When in heat, Jeonghan usually smells more intoxicating, and this new scent of his was not as pungent, but it was somehow softer and sweeter.

“I’m here!” Jeonghan exclaims, poking his head out of the kitchen door. He walks over to him and kisses him on the mouth. “Welcome home.”

The smile on Jeonghan’s face is so contagious, Seungcheol can’t help but mirror it. He places his arms around his mate’s waist as he plants another kiss on his lips. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes I am.” Jeonghan nods. “I even prepared something for dinner today.” And with that, Jeonghan steps back from Seungcheol's embrace, and he takes a hold of his hand as he leads them to the dining room.

Seungcheol’s jaw drops when he sees the set-up of the table. There are lighted candles, petals and wine glasses on top of a white cloth. On each of their plates is steak and macaroni salad. Seungcheol could only stare in awe at what his husband had done.

“Have I forgotten something today?” He asks cautiously, eyebrows scrunched together when Jeonghan turns to him. “Today isn’t our anniversary or your birthday, right?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Cheol. You haven’t forgotten anything.”

He sighs in relief, although he is still confused. “Then, what is all of this for? Did I do something wrong? W-were you mad when I ate your strawberry cake?”

“No, Cheol!” Jeonghan laughs as he sits down on the seat across him. “Look, just sit down, alright? I just wanted to do something today.”

Seungcheol nods before he takes a seat. He glances down at the food again, and he swallows when he sees how mouth-watering they are. He smiles at him. “Thank you, Han.”

“Um...I’m not confident about my cooking, actually.” The omega murmured. “I called Mingyu for help but I’m still worried that it tastes bad. If you don’t like it, we can still order-”

“It’s fine.” Seungcheol interrupts, squeezing Jeonghan’s hand on the table. “Plus, I’m just very happy to eat what my Jeonghan cooked.”

Jeonghan smiles back as he raises his fork. “Well then, let’s eat!”

* * *

Later, when the both of them finish eating their meals (Jeonghan’s cooking is fantastic, Seungcheol wishes he would cook more often), Seungcheol notices how Jeonghan’s hands are more fidgety than usual, and his cheeks flush every time their eyes meet.

“Jeonghan, is something wrong?” Seungcheol asks, his voice thick with worry as his thumb rubs circle on the back of Jeonghan’s hand.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Jeonghan insists.

“Then why are you nervous?”

Jeonghan blinks, and then a giggle slips out of his mouth. “Aren’t you keen, Cheol? You really do know me well.”

Seungcheol opens his mouth to say something, something along the lines of ‘ _Of course I do, that’s why you married me_ ’ but he closes it when Jeonghan suddenly stands from his seat and heads toward the kitchen.

When he comes back, the lighter haired omega is bringing a rectangular shaped box with him, perfectly wrapped with a big red bow on top of it.

“I was nervous because I’m not sure whether you’ll like my gift.” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly as he handed the present to his puzzled alpha.

Seungcheol arches a brow. “What do you mean? You know I’ve always loved all the gifts you’ve given me.”

“I know…but this one is different.” Jeonghan bites his lip as Seungcheol studies the box. “Open it.”

He nods before doing what he is told. Seungcheol unties the ribbon on top of the gift, and he slowly and carefully removes the wrapping paper. Jeonghan has always been good at wrapping gifts, and he didn’t want to waste his husband’s efforts by ripping all the paper away.

For some reason, Seungcheol feels his heart pound as he detaches the last of the wrapping paper. He glances up at his mate, and Seungcheol’s heart only skips a beat when he sees the twinkle in Jeonghan’s eyes as he watches him open the gift.

With all the paper off, what was now left is a rectangular red box made out of cardboard. It reminds him of a shoebox, although this one is smaller. There isn’t any tape connecting the cover to the base of the box, and so Seungcheol easily lifts it up.

Seungcheol gasps when he sees the contents of the box, and he himself is surprised when he feels tears rolling down his cheeks.

_We’re going to be parents_! A piece of paper in the box says, and there are three different pregnancy tests along with it, and every single one of them had positive results.

“Oh my God Han, are you-”

He looks up, and he sees Jeonghan smiling widely, sniffling as tears run down his own cheeks as well. He nods. “Yes Cheol, I’m-” 

“You’re pregnant!” Seungcheol jumps up from his seat before Jeonghan can finish his sentence and he pulls his omega into his arms. “We’re going to have a baby!”

Slowly, Seungcheol’s hands slide down to Jeonghan’s navel. There isn’t a noticeable bump there yet, and he’s certain their baby couldn’t hear them either, but he gleefully and softly says, “Hi baby!”

Jeonghan laughs before he brushes his lips against Seungcheol, who cups his face and eagerly kisses him back. The two exchange a long and passionate kiss, and when they pull away, Seungcheol beams as he exclaims. “We’re going to be parents!”

“Yes we will be.” Jeonghan says cheerfully. He glances at the tests inside the box. “I just took the tests this morning, and I wanted to tell you about our baby right away. I’m sorry if I didn’t prepare things properly."

Seungcheol’s heart swells at how ‘our baby’ easily rolls off of Jeonghan’s tongue. He presses their foreheads together, and he wipes away some of Jeonghan’s tears. “My love, you did everything perfectly.” He kisses his husband once more, and he murmurs in between the kisses. “Thank you for giving me the most beautiful present ever, Han.”

Jeonghan shakes his head as he smiles into the kiss. “No Cheol, thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Seventeen and Jeongcheol on my twitter! (@nikiforivs)  
> I have an ongoing au posted there too and it'd be great if you read that as well!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic published on AO3 in a long while so I would really appreciate it if you leave behind kudos and comments! 
> 
> I have more ideas for this AU and I would love to make it into a series if people will like it :D I'd be happy to receive criticism as well. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
